: The overarching goals of the Lincoln University- Fox Chase Cancer Center Partnership in Cancer Research and Training are to create a cadre of well trained and experienced cancer researchers at Lincoln University oriented toward reducing cancer health disparities, to foster such research at the Cancer Center, and to create a pipeline of students with laboratory experience who choose to further their education in cancer biology, population science, and medicine. This cooperative effort will accomplish the following objectives: 1) to expose Lincoln University faculty and students to research conducted at Fox Chase in the areas of cancer biology and population science;2) to enhance Fox Chase and Lincoln's collaborative research efforts and networking opportunities through increased participation in scientific conferences;3) to introduce basic cancer principles through workshops, seminars, lectures, community/university outreach, and academic instruction;4) to publish joint research publications;5) to incorporate team-based projects that will generate a steady pipeline of students to continue advanced studies in the nation's top graduate institutions;and 6) to create competitive minority scientists that are successful in receiving funding for addressing cancer health disparities. The Partnership will conduct its activities over four years in three stages. The first year will be a planning stage, where an Administrative Leadership Group, Research Training and Research Project committees will be established, and Internal and External Advisory Boards constituted. The second year will be the priority-setting stage during which time a competition for joint pilot research projects will be held, and the training program established. The third and fourth years will constitute the implementation stage, wherein two pilot research projects and a research training program will be conducted. Summative activities of the Partnership will be the development of competitive research and training grants directed by a team of Lincoln faculty who have achieved leading roles in this endeavor. The ultimate ambition for this partnership is to establish a strategic academic collaboration with Lincoln University to implement research and education that highlights populations with health disparities. The instruction of minority and majority scientists at Lincoln and Fox Chase about cancer health imbalances will increase the sensitivity toward this issue and augment the number of capable researchers available to address this present dilemma.